1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to welding. More particularly, the invention is directed to spacers used during pipe welding.
2. Description of Prior Art
By way of background, when socket welding pipes, the end of one pipe is received in a socket formed on the other pipe. In order to accommodate thermal expansion and contraction, a gap should be maintained between the end of the pipe and the base of the socket. The size of the gap can be controlled by using a spacer. The spacer is inserted prior to welding to establish the desired gap spacing, then subsequently degrades. The present invention is directed to an improved welding spacer.